Need is the thing you need
by Fanfiction-no-jutsu
Summary: How are all these cases the same! Damnit! I can't even figure it out...." The man says in frustration. Another man approaches. "A murder was committed today at 3:00 sharp. How do you plan to solve it?"
1. Agreement with the enemy

**Author's notes: Ah, This time I tried doing a suspense fic! Yay! Don't flame!**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, Oh, and by the way it's AU. It's only a teaser of what the really fic is ;).**

_"Damn, what's wrong with this case? What makes them all connected? I just can't find the connection! DAMNIT all, what makes them the same?!"_

_Naruto said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _

" _Maybe you're looking at the case the wrong way." A shadowed figure said as it stood by the door._

"_Ah, it's you. Well, this is a tough case to crack." Naruto said while glaring at the figure that was cloaked in darkness._

"_I bet I can crack it." The shadowed figure stated._

"_Ya well, **I** got assigned to this case, not **you**." Naruto said still glaring at the mysterious figure._

"_**I** can rearrange that if **you** want." The figure said._

"_**No** thank you, though I could use some help on this case……………." Naruto said with sweat still glistening his forehead._

" _I might be able to help." The figure bluntly pointed out._

"_If you won't brag and show off, I might just say yes to that offer." Naruto said_

"_Fine then. It's a deal." The figure said reaching to shake his hand in the truce._

"_Yes. A deal it is." Naruto said while shaking the figures hand._

"…" _The figure went to leave through the door._

"_It was nice seeing you, Sasuke." Naruto said with a mischievous smile across his face._

"_Ah, likewise Uzumaki." Sasuke said and smirked mischievously as well before he left._


	2. Cherry blossoms

"_**Tell me how it all started…."**_

_**-A week ago-**_

_It was a beautiful spring day, and the cherry blossoms were swirling all around. It was like they were tiny little planets orbiting by themselves. The wind blew with no sound- a breeze cold enough to cool those resting, and warm enough to soothe those who were talking a stroll. _

_I had never wanted it to happen this way._

_It was my best friend's birthday, and I had approximately 15 minutes to pick up the cake for the party. I went to the store with a smile on my face. I opened the door gently and stepped inside. The shop was filled with the aroma of fresh pastries and, of course, the cake I had come to pick up._

_I stood in the back of the line that was to lead me to the counter. I waited for a few minutes "Wha- Oh god, I'm gonna' be late!!" I stutter out as I check my watch. _

"_Please! Please, sir! SIR!" I say as I tap the shoulder of the man in front of me, he turns around saying "What? What is it?" _

"_Sir, could you __**please**__ just let me pick up a cake, it'll take two seconds. I'm already very late for a friend's birthday party!" A pause. "You're saying you want to go ahead of me in line?" a questioning look. I give him the puppy-dog eyes "Yes, because as I said I'm going to be __**very**__ late" I answer back. _

_He sighs, rubs the back of his head, and finally says "Fine, I'm not in a hurry anyways so…" Another pause. "THANK YOU!!" I shout as I give him my smile, bow, and go up to the counter. _

_I pick up the cake and go back into the street. I walk through this cherry blossom storm holding a white box with a pink ribbon…pink is her favourite colour. _

_I close my eyes for a moment. I am excited for this day. I walk to her front door. Strangely it is very quiet. Usually her house is filled with people- and noisy people at that._

_I cautiously take a step to front door. I am too cautious to knock on the door, then again, she always leaves her door unlocked on special occasions. God, I'm stupid. I brush off this strange feeling and open the door "Hey guys you'll never believe what happened today-"_

_I stand there in a daze, staring with my eyes glazing over. _

_I will never know if they'll believe my silly excuse for being late._

_Because they're all dead._


End file.
